Question: Find $\csc 225^\circ.$
Solution: We have that
\[\csc 225^\circ = \frac{1}{\sin 225^\circ}.\]Then $\sin 225^\circ = -\sin (225^\circ - 180^\circ) = -\sin 45^\circ = -\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}},$ so
\[\frac{1}{\sin 225^\circ} = \boxed{-\sqrt{2}}.\]